


You Got Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted some pregnant Tobin</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Lucky

Tobin shivered as the cold gel hit her overgrown stomach, goose bumps appearing over her skin. Alex took Tobin’s hand in her own, and noticed her wife was shaking a little. She took Tobin’s hand to her lips and kissed her skin softly, getting Tobin’s attention.  
“I love you.” Alex whispered.  
Tobin smiled brightly and the doctor began spreading the gel, looking up to the monitor and taking screenshots.  
“There she is.” The doctor said, pointing.  
The two women looked at the screen and could see a faint outline of a baby.  
“Wait- it’s a girl?” Tobin asked happily.  
“Yes. In six months, you’ll have a beautiful baby girl.” The doctor answered.  
Alex turned and her heart melted when she noticed steady tears falling onto Tobin’s cheeks. Her own tears had already spilt over, but she wiped them up quickly, leaning over and kissing Tobin.  
“I love you.” Tobin murmured.  
\-----   
“Alex!” Tobin yelled.  
Alex ran from the laundry room to the living room, where Tobin had been sitting on the couch watching the Barcelona vs. Madrid game.   
“What’s wrong, baby?” Alex asked, walking in.  
Tobin was hunched over on the couch, her face looking unusually pale.  
“Tobin?” Alex asked, worriedly.  
“I think I’m going to be sick.” Tobin said simply.  
Alex helped her wife up, who was now six months pregnant, guiding her to the bathroom and holding her hair while she was sick. When her face was still pale, she convinced Tobin to lie down and rest.   
“Lex, I’m fine.” Tobin insisted.  
“Tobs, please rest. The baby shower is tonight and I don’t want you being sick.” Alex pleaded.  
After a lot of arguing, Tobin gave in, and Alex left her to sleep. At three, their teammates started piling into their home, their own children in tow.   
\-----   
Once Alex had finished setting the food into the oven, she wiped her hands and turned to face a smiling Cheney.  
“Listen.” Cheney whispered.  
Alex strained her ears, but couldn’t hear anything besides the adults outside laughing. Curious, she peeked into the living room, her heart melting at the sight.  
On the couch sat Tobin, her arms cradling Cassandra, Amy and Adam’s second child, their six-year-old, Luke, sitting on the ground beside Cheney’s son, Logan, playing with LEGOs. On either side of Tobin was Kelley’s twins, Jayden and Mari, both two. Behind Tobin and sitting on the carpet was Megan’s four-year-old, Tina, who was busy with her dolls.   
“You got lucky.” Cheney said.  
Alex nodded, still in awe. She couldn’t wait for the next three months.  
\-----   
Despite the look of anger on Tobin’s face, she kept calm, gently pushing when instructed by the doctor.  
“Tobin, baby, it’s okay to get mad.” Alex whispered.  
Tobin nodded and pushed harder, continuing until a loud cry was audible.   
“It’s a girl!” the doctor exclaimed.  
Tobin sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed, pointing to the baby so Alex could cut the cord and take the small bundle. When Alex came back, tears were streaming steadily down her face and she was smiling brightly.  
“She looks just like you.” Alex whispered.  
Alex stared into the wide brown eyes of her baby, holding the squirming body tightly against hers.   
“Do you have a name?” the doctor asked.  
Tobin nodded and took a deep breath.  
“Kyleigh Marie Heath-Morgan.” She stated proudly.  
The doctor smiled and wrote it down, whispering congratulations before leaving the two women alone.   
\-----   
“Alex, look.” Sydney whispered, pointing towards the bench.  
Alex squinted against the sun’s glare and looked over at Tobin, who was holding Kyleigh a few inches above the grass by her hands, swiping the baby past soccer balls and having her kick them with her flailing legs, moving them a few inches at a time. Alex could hear Tobin laughing and Kyleigh echoing her laughs with happy giggles. At ten months, Kyleigh looked exactly like Tobin in a miniature form.   
She had gotten so caught up in her family that she didn’t notice it was her turn on the drill, until she received a shove in the back from Abby. Running forward, she forgot about the baby.  
When Alex got back in line, she felt tears stinging her eyes. Tobin was sitting on the bench, an ice cream cone in one hand and a napkin in the other, wiping a considerable amount of ice cream off of Kyleigh’s face. Kyleigh was squinting against the sun’s glare, and Tobin removed her sunglasses from her forehead, placing them gently on Kyleigh’s small nose.   
“You got lucky with her.” Alex heard someone whisper.  
She simply nodded in response.


End file.
